


Тяжелый Метал

by Sonntam



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships (Past), Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Эриза создала металическую руку Александру. Пусто место свято не бывает, но у проклятий бывает цепкая хватка.
Relationships: Eriza & Alexander de la Morandière
Kudos: 1





	Тяжелый Метал

Александр сжал и разжал металлическую руку. Один за другим пальцы разжимались. Может ему казалось, но их движения были замедленными, будто он только дает приказ пальцам и лишь мгновение позже они исполняют его.

\- Что скажешь?

Александр промедлил и ответил:

\- Хорошо. 

Явно лучше чем совсем без руки. 

Миниатюрная лапка опустилась на металлическую руку:

\- Я предпочитаю, когда мои клиенты говорят мне правду.

\- Я не клиент, - Александр попытался другой рукой убрать цепкую лапку Эризы. - И эта рука сгодится, чтобы держать топор.

Тем временем Эриза легко шлепнула другой лапой по руке Александра и перевернула ладонь Александра. 

\- Я предпочитаю делать работу хорошо, - Эриза начала откручивать маленькие гайки. - Когда работаешь на опасных людей, у тебя нет права на ошибки.

Эриза быстро стрельнула взглядом в Александра и снова продолжила работу над рукой. Аккуратным движением Эриза сняла панель с руки и раздвинула золотую проволоку, тонкой спицей начала что-то подкручивать. Александр подсознательно ожидал боль, но он ничего не ощущал. Ни тепло чужого тела, ни боль от инструментов.

С трудом, Александр оторвал взгляд от механизмов и манипуляции над ними.

\- Ты часто делаешь протезы “опасным людям”? - спросил Александр.

Эриза быстро улыбнулась ему:

\- Нет, ты первый, - и уткнулась в открытую панель, теперь прижигая какой-то провод. 

\- Я польщен, - пробормотал Александр. 

Вот теперь он чувствовал фантомную боль в руке, будто искорки падали ему на запястье. Раньше такое было постоянно: Александр ложился спать и чувствовал как его правая рука становилась тяжелой и горячей, будто наливаясь кровью. Потом смотрел - а руки ведь больше нет. 

Теперь рука была и пока Александр смотрел как Эриза работала над ней, Александр чувствовал мутное беспокойство. Терять свою работу, свой город и свою руку было тяжело. Получать что-то новое не должно было бы быть тяжело. 

\- Лучше?

Александр опять сжал и разжал пальцы в кулак. Потом, сделал то же самое настоящей рукой. Странно, но теперь живая рука ощущалась будто искуственной и медленной. Может ему уже начала мерещиться разницами между ними.

\- Лучше.

***

У топора была длинная рукоятка и хороший баланс. Такой топор легко перекидывать из руки в руку, а можно и замахнуться так, чтобы отрезать голову всего одним ударом.

Александр ударял топором по воздуху, одной рукой, двумя, одной, другой рукой. Острое лезвие свистело по воздуху и две руки работали слажено, будто Александр никогда даже и не терял руку.

Хорошо. Теперь от него будет больше пользы в бою. 

\- Александр! - окликнул его Винсент.

Александр повернул голову к нему, но прекращая тренировку.

\- Я рад, что у тебя так хорошо все получается. Тебе нравится новая рука?

\- Да, - ответил Александр. Ему было не на что жаловаться.

\- Отлично, - просиял Винсент. - Я как раз на эту тему написал стихотворение, хочешь послушать?

***

Ночью Александру снилась чешуйчатая, черная рука. Она приняла обличие человека, похожего на него самого. Она укоризненно смотрела на Александра, покачала головой и ушла.

Александр хотел сказать ей, чтобы она не уходила, но так и не смог выдавить и слова когда она исчезла в тумане. Земля покрылась трещинами и из них потекла черная как смола кровь. Александр шел вслед руке, но его ноги увязали в месиве и скоро он ничего не видел кроме молочного тумана и слышал только крики людей, потерянных в этом кошмаре.

\- Ой! Александр, проснись!

Открыв глаза, Александр пару секунд ещё пытался понять где он и что происходит. Потом, он запоздало отпустил руку Винсента, в которую до этого он вцепился мертвой хваткой.

\- Все хорошо? - заспанный голос Эдены говорил скорее о желании, спать дальше, чем о настоящей заботе.

\- Да… конечно, Эдена, - неровным голосом сказал Винсент, но гладил почему-то плечо Александра.

\- Понятно, - перед Эденой вспыхнул огонек и полетел к Винсенту, - что не так?

\- Александру приснился плохой сон, - оправдывался Винсент.

\- А почему кричал тогда ты?

Свет от огонька дошел до Винсента и Алекс увидел как Винсент держал левую руку, как раз ту, что так крепко сжимал Александр.

\- Так, - сказала Эдена, - Паэлиас, полечи пожалуйста руку Винсенту.

***

Никто не стал упрекать Александра, ни ночью, ни утром. Все будто забыли, как Александр своей металлической рукой чуть не сломал руку Винсенту.

Даже Эриза, когда Александр заговорил с ней по поводу руки, только непонимающе моргнула. 

\- Ты хотел сильную руку, - уточнила Эриза. - Она теперь в несколько раз мощнее чем другая.

Александр не нашел, что на это ответить.

\- Сядь, - сказала Эриза и сама запрыгнула на стол и поправила свои юбки.

Александр сел и когда Эриза поманила его пальчиком, он протянул металлическую руку. Эриза положила свою маленькую лапку ему в руку и приказала:

\- Сожми.

Глаза Эризы блестели и Александр понял, что ни капли не умеет читать её лицо. Было проще когда Эриза говорила, но сейчас её голос тоже был ровным и ничего не выдавал. 

Александр сомкнул пальцы и самую малость сжал. 

\- Сильнее, пока мне не начнет становится больно. И тогда остановись.

Очень медленно, Александр стал сжимать в кулак ладонь. У него было ощущение, что он держит птенца на ладони и сейчас сломает ему все кости.

Сначала Александр надеялся заметить по тому, как Эриза себя держит, по легкому дрожи в хвосте или трепетанию ресниц, чувствует ли она боль. Но он сжимал и сжимал сильнее, но Эриза будто застыла как статуя.

Наконец Александр не выдержал и разомкнул пальцы. 

Лапа Эризы лежала у неё ладони и Александр рассматривал её. Она не выглядела поврежденной и Александр поднял взгляд на Эризу, которая ему усмехнулась.

\- Крысы хорошо умеют прятать болезни и боль. В дикой природе показывать слабость лишь ведет к ранней смерти.

\- Значит…

\- Это значит, мне было больно, но выносимо.

Невозмутимо Эриза подняла руку, сжала её и осмотрела со всех сторон. 

\- Ты не сломал мне кости и сейчас боль уже прошла.

Эриза положила себе руку в подол.

\- Это значит, калибровка была успешной и ты можешь управлять ей.

\- Но… - Александр запнулся и облизнув губы, сказал, - я все ещё поранил Винсента.

\- А Эдена недавно пнула Арису в бок, - парировала Эриза. - Тем не менее, она все ещё жива и здорова. 

\- Я не хотел этого! - вырвалось у Александра, - Зачем мне рука, которой я раню тех, кого люблю?

Сказал и сразу пожалел. Эриза наклонила голову и рассматривала его как любопытное насекомое. Потом, она легко усмехнулась (или был это вздох?). 

\- Ты знаешь, я когда-то была жената. Мой муж… - Эриза замолчала, тщательно подбирая слова, - заботился обо мне, - эти слова Эриза чуть ли не выплюнула, - и пока я работала над эликсирами, лишь он говорил с клиентами. Все деньги уходили ему, а я получала от него ровно столько, сколько он считал нужным.

Мордочка Эризы сморщилась, либо в отвращении, либо гневе.

\- Я покинула его. Мои дни не стали отличаться особо от моей прошлой жизни - я все так же работала днями и ночами, получала копейки… но я была свободна. В этом есть разница.

\- Ты смотришь на новую руку и сравниваешь его с твоей живой рукой. Или же, со своим демоном, забравшим руку. Но рука это лишь кусок мяса, а тот демон, - Эриза снова нехорошо оскалила зубы, - теперь всего-лишь кусок мыла. 

Эриза постучала ноготком по металлической руке.

\- Тебе не нравится эта рука. Она пугает тебя, потому что она похожа на демоническую руку и не похожа на человеческую. Но это рука принадлежит только тебе. Ты потерял кусок мяса и получил кусок метала, - Эриза улыбнулась. - Кусок дорогого метала, в который я вложила много времени и усилий. Но теперь, - Эриза опять посерьезнела, - она только твоя. Ты можешь душить врагов, обнимать Винсента, хоть учиться вышивать от Эдены. Тебе никто не скажет, что делать с её помощью.

Эриза спрыгнула со столика и отряхнула юбку.

\- Было больно уходить? - глухо спросил Александр.

Эриза глянула на него, будто проверяя можно ли ему говорить правду.

\- Да… я ненавидела его к тому моменту, как рассталась с ним. Я была рада, но без него было тяжело. - Эриза будто хотела вздохнуть, но удержала себя. - Крысы привыкли к боли. А у свободы тоже есть своя цена.

\- Понятно, - пробормотал Александр. 

Эриза смотрела на него и потом проказливо хихикнула:

\- Если не захочешь руку, я все ещё могу переплавить метал себе на оружие. Всегда найдется на что потратить.

\- Нет, - Александр мотнул головой. - Я думаю, я разберусь.

Эриза легко улыбнулась. Кажется Александр правда лучше стал различать её выражения лица.

\- Тогда пойдем, - Эриза легко похлопала по локтю металлической руки и пошла на улицу.

Их ждал долгий день.


End file.
